Welcome to Underland
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: Alice's daughter is kidnapped by Stayne, so Alice goes on another adventure though Underland to rescue her daughter and runs into some old friends along the way. but after some trama will they stay in Underland or go back to Otherland? T to be Safe


**Welcome to Underland**

"Mother why must I go to this party" Nicolette demanded to know as her mother sat behind her brushing out her long Brown curls.

Nicolette was seventeen rather short for her age standing a mere five foot two. She had piercing blue eyes, and long brown hair that cascaded to her waist in thick curls like her mothers. She was currently dressed in a knee lengthed pink dress.

"Nicolette you know your father demands you to marry once you're eighteen." Her mother replied. Her mother was quite young looking long blond hair in tight curls that fell just past her shoulders bright blue eyes.

"But it's silly mother, what if I never want to marry? You didn't marry father until you were twenty five. Do you regret that decision?" The young girl asked turning and looking up at her mother.

"I regret very little but I don't regret that." Her mother said smiling at her giving her a half hug.

"Nicolette. Alice, why aren't you downstairs already?" A tall man with Nicolette's shade of hair demanded to know. "Your potential suitors have already begun arriving you should be there to greet them."

"Sorry father." Nicolette said curtly before standing and leaving the room without another word.

"Why are you forcing her to do this Henry? You know she's not ready" Alice said softly hurt shining through her eyes.

"You're both lucky I broke my family's tradition for you, or she would already be living with her husband." He replied rudely. "And keep your tongue in line this afternoon Alice I don't want you frightening any of the men away." With that he left the room quickly.

Alice stood for another moment or so gathering herself and making sure her emotions were in check.

Henry had been a wonderful man before they married, but after they said their vows he changed completely. Finding the more materialistic things in life more interesting than his own family.

Alice went to the garden and noticed her daughter talking to one of the men. He was tall, over a foot taller than Nicolette, and had jet black hair with a peculiar scar over his left eye. He looked familiar to Alice but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

Alice wandered through her garden a bit before straying to the back where less people were gathered. She sat on a stone bench and gathered her thoughts, and day dreaming a bit.

"Just fallow me" A voice shattered Alice's dream causing her to look up.

In the distance she seen the tall man leading Nicolette towards the edge of the forest.

"Look I don't think this is a very good idea, let's just go back to the party." Nicolette coaxed pulled her hand from his, but he firmed his grip and pulled her firmly with him.

"I know someone who wants to see you." He said seriously.

"Nicolette!" Alice called rushing towards her daughter in a dead run.

"Now come on!" The tall man pulled Nicolette. "Were almost there."

"Mother!" Nicolette called in fear.

Alice caught up to them as they stood next to a dead tree.

"Well Alice it's wonderful to see you again. I'll be barrowing this young lady if you don't mind." The tall man said laughing evilly.

Then everything clicked in her mind.

"Stayne, you let my daughter go" She said in a deadly low tone.

"So you haven't forgotten us then. Your friends will be glad to hear that. I'll make sure they find out" With that Stayne shoved Nicolette down a rabbit hole, then jumped in himself.

Alice quickly fallowing behind them both.

Nicolette screamed as they fell through the midlands and passed the trapped items.

Moments later she hit the ceiling of the room of doors, then hit the floor as the room righted itself out, Stayne fallowing behind with a thud. Not wasting anytime he grabbed the key from the table and the bottle and shoved it towards Nicolette who refused.

"Drink it now." He demanded before holding her face still and forcing some of the liquid into her mouth.

Then drank some himself.

Alice hit the floor and rushed towards them as they slipped out the door, quickly grabbing the bottle drinking the potion (an: I forgot what it's called).

She ran to the door but it has already closed and locked again.

Alice collapsed in to a three inch heap on the floor and cried.

Her only daughter had been taken by Stayne.


End file.
